


For Whom the Boingus Tolls

by yamnper



Category: bingus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Satire, bingus and bongus are brothers in this sorry to all the bingbong shippers out there, i genuinely have no idea what im doing someone help me, i make shit jokes because im immature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamnper/pseuds/yamnper
Summary: bingus and spoingus are both mutually pining for each other, so bongus tries to set them up on a date. however, their arch-enemy big floppa attempts to ruin the entire thing.this is satire + i made this acc on impulse and have no idea what im doing
Relationships: bingus/spoingus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	For Whom the Boingus Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to sinead for not letting me name this "super awesome boingus fic"
> 
> also i wrote this in english class dont tell my teacher he won't be happy

It was just like any other day, Bingus was off on his way to his class at Gacha Life school, munching on his Among Drip™️ waffle along the way. He was walking with his twin brother Bongus. The two were inseparable since birth, and have done everything together. They even shat together.

"Bingus, you forgot to put the secret sauce on your Among Drip™️ waffle!" Bongus said in disgust, watching his pink-skinned brother eat the naked waffle unknowingly.

"Oh shit, I did." Bingus looked down at his Among Drip™️ waffle in shock and horror. "Do you have any on you?"

"No, I put all of mine on my Among Drip™️ waffle this morning."

"Oh well." Bingus replied in defeat.

The two continued walking along, when something caught Bingus' attention as they entered the school courtyard. It was his friend Spoingus, with his beautiful ginger fur and cute frog-like face. God, he was so cute. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, cuddle with him.........

"Bingus." Bongus said, interrupting his daze.

"Oh- uh... sorry, hehe.. I got distracted." Bingus said, his light pink face beet-red. He couldn't let anyone on about his massive crush.

"Do you.... like Spoingus?" Bongus cocked his head. Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew.

"Uhh, no....?" Bingus attempted to hide his flustered face.

"Sure.. it's so obvious you have a massive crush on him."

"W-what? No I don't!" He tried to deny it, play it off. Bongus wasn't having any of it.

"Okay.... fine, you got me. But he'd never like me back, so what's the point?" Bingus finally admitted.

"I doubt it." Bongus smirked, as if he knew something that Bingus didn't.

The bell ringed for class, making them end their conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch?" Bingus asked, turning towards his first period room.

"See ya." Bongus replied, turning the other way. Bongus had his first period with Spoingus, and he was determined to get the two together.


End file.
